1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a method for transporting bagged cargo. It is more particularly related to an inter-modal method for efficiently transporting bagged cargo from the bagging point of origination to an oceangoing vessel.
2. General Discussion of the Background
Many kinds of materials are transported in bags made of burlap, polyester or other materials. Such bags are particularly appropriate for transporting loose, particulate matter such as flour, grain and seed. An inherent problem with transporting bagged cargo, however, is the cost associated with manually loading and unloading bags into transportation vehicles. This drawback has become especially troublesome as labor costs have risen in recent years, and these rising costs have been reflected in the cost of the goods being transported.
In the prior art, cargo was typically placed in bags at a processing plant, and then manually loaded into a box car (or other transportation vehicle) as loose, individual units. The box car was then transported to a terminus point, where the bags were then manually removed from the box car and hand stacked on pallets at the terminus point (usually an ocean port). The pallet could then be placed in a dockside warehouse awaiting the arrival of an oceangoing vessel. The pallet would then be lifted on to the vessel and lowered into the hold. At this point Stevedoring labor was required to remove the loose bags from the pallet and hand stack them. This method often required the use of many individual pallets which were of small dimensions, thereby allowing only a limited number of bags to be transported per pallet.
It is an object of this invention to provide a method of transporting bagged cargo in which large numbers of bags can be transported as a unitized package.
Another object of the invention is to eliminate the necessity for manual removal of the bags from a transportation vehicle and hand stacking of them on individual pallets, and then hand stacking from the pallets into the hold of a vessel.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method that will greatly reduce the cost of transportation of bagged cargo by reducing the amount of manual labor required.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a more rapid means of transporting bagged cargo.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a method which permits the formation of well defined units of bags that retain a rectilinear shape and fit into transportation vehicles, barges and ships to fully utilize spaces being used for transport.
Finally, it is an object of the invention to provide an inter-modal transportation system in which unitized matrices of bags are formed, each matrix retaining its shape during all phases of transportation once it is formed.